


Oser le changement (ou quand les liens s'entremêlent)

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Oser le changement [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Yara et Myrcella recoivent à dîner. Sansa sera là, comme toujours, et fera de nouvelles découvertes sur sa famille.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Lancel Lannister, Yara Greyjoy/Myrcella Baratheon
Series: Oser le changement [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Oser le changement (ou quand les liens s'entremêlent)

**Author's Note:**

> OS un petit peu plus court aujourd'hui, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture !

**Oser le changement (ou quand les liens s'entremêlent)**

Sansa se trouvait nez contre le mur, les mains sur la tête, son pantalon déjà à ses pieds. C'était là le signe que ces fesses avaient déjà été rougies. Son martinet, qu'elle avait emmené comme à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait chez ces deux amies, était désormais accroché avec celui de Myrcella. Elle ne le récupérerais qu'en partant, laissant constante la menace d'un second tour de piste pour son postérieur. Et Yara n'hésiterais pas à mettre sa menace à exécution, elle l'avait déjà fait le mois précédent avec Myrcella. 

\- Sansa, l'appela une voix derrière elle, Yara à besoin de toi. 

Myrcella justement, sa compagne de fessées, que ce soit au martinet ou bien même lors de leur unique expérience à la canne. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la rousse en remettant son pantalon

\- Nos invités vont bientôt arriver et elle arrive pas à refaire tes verrines. 

La louve souria et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, lentement à cause de son jean qui frottait contre ces fesses endolories. Yara lui avait donné une cuisante fessée quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, elles avaient passé la majeure partie de la journée à se provoquer à coup de petites piques verbales, au magasin lorsqu'elles n'avaient pas de clients. Et cela avait fini comme ça devait se finir. Sansa la retrouvit en train de s'énerver sur les minuscules verres carrés, son amie était douée pour beaucoup de choses mais le travail de précision n'en faisait pas vraiment parti. 

\- Laisse-moi faire, Yara.

Et en quelques minutes leur cinq entrées furent prêtes. 

\- Merci Sansa. 

C'est alors que Ser Bondisseur, le gros chat roux à poils longs de Tommen, sauta sur le plan de travail et approcha sa truffe des verrines. 

\- Même pas en rêve, lui dit la Lannister en arrivant dans la cuisine et en le prenant dans ces bras

Le petit frère de Myrcella était parti en vacances une semaine avec sa petite-amie, dont il avait tut le nom et avait demandé à sa sœur si elle pouvait le garder chez elles. Elle avait bien évidemment accepté, elle adorait l'animal et en plus son frère n'avait personne d'autre à qui demander ce service. Joffrey et leur mère le détestaient, et paradoxalement la lionne l'aimait encore plus du coup, et leur deux oncles seraient incapables de s'en occuper. Jaime, qui était également leur père, était marié à son travail depuis des annés, et Tyrion serait bien capable de lui verser du vin dans sa gamelle au lieu de l'eau. 

\- Comment tu as dit qu'elle s'appelait la petite-amie du cousin de Myrcella ? 

\- Je te l'ai pas dit, car il a refusé de le faire. De ce qu'il m'a expliqué elle est dans la même situation que Myrcella et toi, donc il a préféré ne rien me dire. 

La fille sans nom, la rousse se dit que ce nom irait très bien à sa petite sœur. Arya était sauvage, farouche et intrépide et volontairement provocatrice. Autrement dit si elle acceptait de lâcher prise, sans y être forcée, comme elle et Myrcella avec Yara, et bien elle ferait une compagne rêvée pour certains dominateurs. 

C'est alors que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Myrcella avait toujours Ser Bondisseur dans les bras et semblait s'être perdue dans ces caresses et Yara terminait de préparer la table. 

\- Je vais ouvrir, leur dit-elle

La rousse déverrouilla le loquet de la porte et l'ouvrit. C'était Lancel, le cousin de Myrcella, et … et … 

\- Arya ? 

\- Sansa ? 

Donc … c'était sa sœur la petite-amie secrète de Lancel Lannister. Ça avait une certaine forme de logique ceci dit, mais … d'accord, sa petite sœur était dans le même genre de relation qu'elle. 

\- Je … Entrez, leur dit-elle en reprenant ces esprits. 

\- Cousin Lancel ! 

\- Myrcella. 

Elle n'avait plus Ser Bondisseur dans les bras, il avait dut partir en entendant du bruit. 

Ils se saluèrent et ensuite le lion tandis un certain instrument à Yara, qu'elle alla accrocher aux côtés du sien et de celui de Myrcella. Les joues d'Arya avaient prit une coloration très rouge, et Sansa se dit que si la situation avait été inversée elle aurait elle aussi été morte de honte. Puis ils s'installèrent à table. 

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée dans ce monde-là, grande sœur ? Je veux dire … 

(Résumé des trois premiers OSs pour Arya, c'est ça de faire le sous-marin comme à la télé)

\- Je suis rentrée un jour dans un sexshop, celui de Yara, par curiosité et envie. Mais une connaissance de la fac y était, la pire chose possible. Alors j'ai pris le premier objet qui venait et j'ai été le payer, c'était un martinet. Et c'est comme ça que Yara et moi nous nous sommes rencontrées. 

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en couple ? leur demanda-t-elle curieuse 

La brune avait vu que deux martinets étaient accrochés bien en vue en plus du sien. 

\- Non, je travaille avec Yara et elle me demande de toujours l'avoir sur moi. 

\- Arya aussi a toujours le sien sur elle, leur dit Lancel

La louve piqua un phare et baissa les yeux. Elle aimait beaucoup provoquer Lancel et cela se terminait généralement toujours de la même manière, ces fesses finissaient par bien connaître le martinet à force. 

Leur repas se déroula chaleureusement, revoir sa sœur avait été une très bonne surprise pour Sansa. Leur relation n'avait pas toujours été très amicale, ni même cordiale, mais elle l'aimait beaucoup. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, faisant à l'occasion rougir de honte certaines joues, et décrochèrent leurs martinets pour les comparer. Celui d'Arya avait des lanières plus épaisses que les leurs, ce qui provoquait une morsure encore plus importante. 

\- Tu dois bien danser avec, lui dit Yara

\- Oh que oui elle danse bien, leur confirma le blond, et parfois très souvent. 

\- Comme Myrcella, lui dit la Greyjoy

Les deux concernées avaient baissé les yeux.

Sansa était heureuse que sa sœur ai trouvé son bonheur, et paradoxalement c'était dans le même genre de relation qu'elle. Pourtant, elles n'avaient vraiment pas grand chose qui les rapprochait lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. 

Lorsque minuit fut passé, Arya, Lancel et Sansa prirent congé de leurs hôtes. Ils avaient tout les trois un bout de chemin à faire ensemble, leur foyer se trouvait dans la même direction. 

\- Vous vivez ensemble depuis longtemps ? demanda Sansa à sa sœur

\- Quelques mois. Et toi avec Yara et Myrcella ? 

\- Il n'y a strictement rien, je suis juste leur amie. 

\- Et Yara te rougis parfois les fesses, chuchota la brune 

\- Parfois. 

\- La fessée que tu as reçue avant de venir ne t'as pas suffit ? lui demanda Lancel à côté d'elles 

Sansa rigola, se disant qu'ils s'étaient très bien trouvé. 

\- Lorsque c'est toi qui me la donne Lancel, lui répondit-elle, j'en veux toujours plus.


End file.
